Preguntas
by Lauris.Catius
Summary: Lee empieza a dudar de si mismo y de su existencia, podra soportar los sentimientos de soledad y descepcion que existen en el desde hace años?


Holaaa Jeje como estan? XD Espero y bien, este fic me surgio de no se donde, y es de mi amado Lee!!

Esta cortito jeje

Esta triste, pero no se si dejarlo en un capitulo o hacer 2 y 3 mas, depende de los reviews XD

Jeje bueno, a la historia

* * *

.. 

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes son mios

Preguntas

* * *

Que importaba todo? De verdad valia la pena?

Estas son algunas de las preguntas que Rock Lee se hacia a diario, cuando llegaba a la cama, con las vendas de sus manos ensangrentadas, sus musculos casi desgarrados y sus animos por el piso. Cuando nadie lo veia y podia dejar la fachada de joven feliz, y dejaba salir a relucir sus sentimientos rotos, donde la decepcion y el enojo consigo mismo podian ser reflejados, entonces es cuando el reflexionaba, como es que todos logran algo en la vida, y el no.

Y es que parece que el destino lo odia no? Perdio a su familia, nunca tuvo amigos, fue un rechado en la academia, fue rechazado en el amor e incluso estuvo a punto de perder su sueño. Y es que no importa lo mucho que se esfuerce, su suerte no parece cambiar.

Muchos lo veian como una persona feliz... demasiado feliz, incluso podria decirse que molestaba, pero a la vez, los inspiraba... como es que alguien con tan poca habilidad con el chakra pudo convertirse en un ninja?  
Esa era la pregunta que Rock Lee escuchaba a diario, pero el no era lento o estupido, el sabia exactamente a lo que se referian: "Como es que un perdedor sin ni un solo pedazo de talento podia haberse convertido en un ninja? Es decir, si un patetico perdedor puede, yo puedo; si una basura como el puede ser ninja, entonces yo puedo ser hokage"

Y es que al principio no lo acepto, el no acepto que fuera un fracaso, un perdedor. El persevero y se convirtio en lo que es ahora: un fracaso con musculos. Poco a poco, dia a dia, se siente mas debil, cada dia es una roca mas que se suma a las demas que carga en su espalda. Cada dia es una lucha contra la depresion, y cada dia es mas su cansancio. Pero no deja que nadie lo note.

Cada dia es una rutina, su amado Gai-sensei lo empareja con Neji, el genio de los genios. Lee pelea con todas sus fuerzas, pero no importa que haga, Neji siempre despues de unos minutos lo manda a volar, sin un solo rasguño o esfuerzo. Las heridas causadas en esas peleas a cualquier otra persona le quitarian los animos de seguir, esas heridas siempre lastiman su cuerpo y su mente, pero a el no le importa, siempre se levanta, como es esperado de el, empieza a gritar sobre la fuerza de la juventud y que algun dia le venceria. Pero conforme el tiempo pasa, tarda mas en levantarse, sus gritos pierden fuerza y confianza, y sus sueños de vencerlo se van apagando.

Al parecer de nada importa que diario entrene como si fuera lo ultimo que haria en el mundo, no importaba si sangraba, no importaba si se fracturaba, no importa si estaba enfermo, el siempre llevaba su cuerpo hasta el maximo e incluso mas lejos; su cuerpo se esta desgastando, no soporta tanta presion, pero lo que esta apunto de colapsar es su deseo de seguir viviendo.

A alguien le importaria si me voy?

La respuesta que siempre parecia encontrar era "claro que no". Gai-sensei solo necesita otro estudiante, y es que mientras Kakashi tenga a su favorito Sasuke o Naruto, Gai no puede perder, asi que tiene a Lee, Lee lo sabe, y la verdad es que ha aprendido a vivir con ello. Si algo le llegara a suceder, Gai solo necesita a otro fracaso con mala autoestima para que caiga en sus redes y listo. Si el desaparece, no le seria un estorbo a Sakura para conseguir a Sasuke; sin el, Neji y Tenten podrian conseguirse un compañero que les ayude a progresar.

El era inspiracion para muchos, pero no habia nadie que lo inspirara a el, no habia alguien que notara sus sentimientos ocultos, no habia nadie que lo entenidera, nadie que le dijera que era un orgullo, no una descepcion, no tenia algo a que sujetarse.

Pronto no tendra otro escape mas que la depresion, y es que no podia enojarse, no podia gritar a los cuatro vientos que odiaba a todos los que le hicieron daño, por que el que lo habia provocado era el, el tenia la culpa de todo.

Por fin lo acepto... cero por un millon es igual a cero. Aun que de todo de si, por mas que luche, todo sus esfuerzos y sacrificios no cuentan, nunca contaron ni jamas contaran, sigue siendo un perdedor.

Nadie lo nota, pero en silencio, la luz que mantenia a Rock Lee de pie se va apagando.


End file.
